warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:17silverthistle
Re: Thankx See Project:Charart for more info, and refer all Character art questions to User:Bramble--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Making the CAT Please sign messages with the four tildes. ~ Like that but four. And you have to join project Charart in order to make those cats. Take a blank from the page. Be sure to CLICK on it. Then save it. Look at my tutorials for help. Or other users tutorials. WetstarTaylor Swift! 22:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please We don't have mentor programs anymore, but I'd be glad to answer any questions that you have, and I'd be glad to help you in anyway I can. (In other words, yes.) --'Icy-chan' 22:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Since we don't officially have the mentor program anymore, you get everyone's help on the project talk page instead. Anyways, if you want to try a complex image, try a brown tabby tom (you can choose what rank and hair length). Brown tabbies are generally found pretty easy, so you might be able to find a cat it could be afterwards, or you could try to make the image like a different rank of a character that doesn't have that rank yet. You can make it and then put it on my talk page, and I'll comment on it sometime tomorrow or the next day. Let me know if you have any other questions! --'Icy-chan' 02:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It looks pretty good, but I have a couple of things. First, save it as png and not jpg so that it's not so pixely looking. Secondly, the stripes need blured a lot more. Third, it needs ear pink. Fourth, I advise putting on the tabby stripes before the shading, unless you use the burn tool for the stripes. Fifth, the eye doesn't look quite right, try to get it pixel by pixel the same as on my tutorial. And sixth, I just have to say, the shading looks really good for your first attempt. Also, I know that you're signing with four ~, but there needs to be a link to your profile when you sign, so either go to "More" up in the top right hand corner, click on preferences, and then put User:17silverthistle in the box and then click on the box beneath so that it can be your custom signature, and then hit save at the bottom, or make a custom sig and put the coding into the box and then save. (If you need/want any help with coding and/or making a custom sig let me know, I'm really good at them!) Once again, your first image was really good, and you did awesome on the shading! You're ready to reserve three cats on the current projects page and work on them, maybe one two-colored cat, one solid, and one tabby or tortoiseshell? --'Icy-chan' 21:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) What would you like your sig to look like? (colors and what it says) (For more look at "Siggie Requests" on my user page.) --'Icy-chan' 22:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Speckletail Why is my picture of Speckletail as a queen on your user page?--'Nightshine' ★ 03:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my bad. I thought I could use it, do you want me to take it down? I will if you want me to. 17silverthistle 12:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) You should reply to other people on their talk page. Not yours. I was just concerned about the picture because below it said: This was my 1st official one, so proud! So I just hoped you hadn't taken credit for it that's all.--'Nightshine' ★ 00:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to make you a signature?--'Nightshine' ★ 00:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! Tell me if you want anything changed.--'Nightshine' ★ 00:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! :D--'Nightshine' ★ 03:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Story Project The Project you created is neither necessary or appropriate for this wiki. And you don't have the authority to make one, either. Sorry. For stories, please go to warriorsfanfiction.wikia. Thanks, Bramble-sama 22:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) My apologies for being blunt. I merely meant that we don't need any more Projects at the moment, and new users generally aren't experienced nor authoritative enough to lead one. A Project with stories isn't needed for this wiki, because we don't host fan stories about the Warriors Series here. Any story you want to post goes here. Thanks, --Bramble-sama 19:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Signature Sorry, I meant to ask, do you want it to say 17silverthistle or Silverthistle? --17silverthistle or --Silverthistle Since I wasn't sure which I made examples of both. If you decide you want one of those, just copy and paste the coding into your signature box and check the custom signature box underneath it and then save it. If you want me to change something or make another one, just let me know! --'Icy-chan' 22:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) No prob. What do you want it to look like? --'Icy-chan' 01:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart Tell me if there's anything you need for it. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 01:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I should get the image made soon, but for the siggie to work, you copy the coding which starts at -- and ends at , and then you go up in the right hand corner of your screen to the bar that says "More." Click on it, and then go down and click on "Preferences". Then, under the tab "User Profile" which is the first one that comes up, and next to one of the boxes it should say "Signature". Copy the coding into that box, and if it doesn't fit all the way let me know (sometimes it's too long and all of it won't fit). Paste it into the signature box, and then scroll down to the bottom so that you can save your changes. Does any of that make any sense? Again, I should have your charart to you soon, it'll take a little while though. By the way, is Swiftheart a shorthair or a longhair? --'Icy-chan' 00:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Charart and Siggie Here's your charart. Let me know if you want anything changed about it, I don't feel like I did as well on the shading as I should have so if there's anything you want me to do or add to the image just let me know. About the siggie, I don't know, what's not working about it? (Maybe you can ask Bramble or Sandy?) --'Icy-chan' 03:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart Request Here =) [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 15:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Kit I will have it soon, just give me a few minutes. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 16:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I take it that you want me to make you a tortie kit with no white. I'll make it for you but remember that you're only allowed one personal image on your page.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 18:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I tried. I never made a tortie kit before. Let me know if you want anything changed.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 20:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like it :). Let me know if you need any help with anything.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart request Sure thing, Silverthistle! I'll get right to work on her. =) --SweetheartHappy Valentine's Day! 18:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Nightfall I'd be glad to continue, but do I continue it in Silverthistle's POV or Icethroat's POV? (Also, Icethroat doesn't have too happy of a time when someone gets her like that, just look here and here for examples.) :) Also, to reply to the message about your fantastic morning, that sounds like a lot of not-fun. DX --'Icy-chan' 20:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Icethroat pinned her golden apprentice down. "Try that again I won't leave you unharmed," she spat. Silverthistle's eyes were wide, but they were filled with anything but fear. I have to admit, she did pretty good, Icethroat thought to herself. "Alright, you did good, let's try this again, but this time, claws unsheathed," Icethroat spat. Her apprentice just looked at the sky. Icethroat looked up as well. "Nightfall," she meowed. "I didn't realize how late it was. We'd better get back before the Clan starts to wory." "I think it's alright to stay out late. I don't mind the late training," Silverthistle meowed. Icethroat twitched her ears. "More like you don't mind training with your claws unsheathed. It is a helpful aspect, but it's better to train with our claws unsheathed. Now, let's get back to camp." To be continued... Ugh, I'm out of experience, I used to be better with writing than that...sorry it took me so long I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with the possibilities I had. I'm not going to bother asking what you thought of it, I know it was horrible. :) --'Icy-chan' 21:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Icethroat padded out of the bush and spotted one of the DarkClan warriors, a small tortoiseshell, watching as two of her DarkClan clanmates were battling one of Icethroat's clanmates. The small tortoiseshell was about to join in her two clanmates, but Icethroat lunged at the dark tortoiseshell, claws unsheathed. She went to pin down the warrior, but the tortoiseshell used her small size to her advantage and turned away. Icethroat, hissing in anger, quickly got to her paws and lunged again, this time successfully pinning the tortoiseshell down. She had one paw on each side of the tortoiseshell's neck. "Attack my clanmates again and I won't let you run away," Icethroat snarled in the small she-cat's face. "Too late," the dark tortoiseshell retorted. As Icethroat turned around to see what the she-cat was talking about, the she-cat ran away. No loss, she'll think twice before trying to lose her life again. Icethroat, however, was horrified at the sight she saw. "Silverthistle, no!" Silverthistle had tried to help the clanmate that had been attacked by two warriors. The one clanmate, a tom warrior, was now knocked out and bleeding badly, and Silverthistle was fending for herself. Don't you dare harm my apprentice... Icethroat let out a hiss before leaping to help her apprentice... And you can continue there from your POV if you want! Sorry if you don't like the way I took things, I like to write battles a lot. :) Also, so that we don't clog the edit count by doing this story thing, would you mind if you started doing this here instead? (If no, that's fine by me, I was just wondering, and trying to help the edit count.) Also, one last thing, why don't you try finding a rank of a cat that doesn't have an image yet, put it on your current projects (only one, though), and try making the picture and then leaving it on my talk page? It's been a couple of days since we've actually talked PCA, so...yeah. And that's all I have to say, my half-asleep mind cannot think of a way to end this message. XD --'Icy-chan' 23:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) "I said, we're not staying prisoners!" the she-cat spat. "Let's see if Batstar agrees with that," Blackcomet meowed coldly. The leader of DarkClan soon came out of the leader's den. Icethroat stared through her flaming blue eyes as the leader began to speak. "What do we have here?" Batstar sneered. "Icethroat and Silverthistle! What a surprise!" "They were found hunting in our territory," Coldheart reported. "That's a lie!" Silverthistle spat. "You were in our territory!" "Silverthistle, be gquiet! I'll handle this!" Icethroat snapped at her apprentice. "Looks like someone can't keep their mouth shut," Blackcomet's eyes were gleaming with amusement. "Neither of them can," Batstar agreed. "Well, you two get to stay prisoner until we get a reply from your leader. We're going to make a deal, you two for all of your territory to the bit of territory right before your camp." "What? That's insane!" Silverthistle cried. "Yeah, like we're going to take that deal! My Clan knows that I'd rather die then let a mouse-brained deal like that be made!" Icethroat spat. "But what about young Silverthistle here?" Batscar asked, her eyes shining. "She's braver than you think," Icethroat meowed, her dark blue eyes becoming less cold. "One of the best apprentices I've ever had." "Really?" Coldheart asked, rolling her eyes. "Yeah," Icethroat meowed. "But I'm serious, we'll both die to keep our Clan from losing their territory!" "Will you?" Blackcomet asked, taking a look at Silverthistle, who had a cut on her flank. Icethroat let out a growl as she realized that she herself was injured as well when she noticed the drops of blood on the grass beneath her paws, and the bleeding cuts on the pads of her paws. "Now, we'll be taking you to the prisoner's den, without attention to your wounds..." Icethroat didn't bother to try and pay attention to what the warrior was saying as they led her and Silverthistle to the prisoner's den. Her mind was only on one thing: Escaping. To Be Continued By Silverthistle... Wow that was long! Anyway, POV stands for Point Of View. I'm sorry to hear about your finger, that must make it very painful to type. DX Wow I sure like to write gory scenes a lot. That's probably not a good thing, but oh well. :) If you want me to rewrite this without Icethroat deciding to get the two of them out of the camp by fighting back I'd understand completely. --'Icy-chan' 22:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot, I should have your charart to you soon. --'Icy-chan' 22:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've changed it, I hope it's okay now, if not let me know. --'Icy-chan' 02:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes! We have an escape plan! Icethroat thought happily. She curled her tail in delight, only to wince at the pain she hadn't expected. She suddenly started to examine herself to find herself with many injuries and cuts - she had been so caught up in her anger at the DarkClan cats that she hadn't even noticed how much they hurt before. Icethroat looked at her apprentice to find that her apprentice had many open wounds as well. "Silverthistle," she whispered, "get some sleep, we'll make clearer observations tonight." "Without any light?" Silverthistle twitched her ears. "We'd be better getting out right now." "Not so loud!" Icethroat hissed in a low whisper. "Right, sorry," Silverthistle whispered. Icethroat sighed. "Earlier when talking to Blackcomet, I felt more like the apprentice than the mentor. You really are a great apprentice, Silverthistle, but even DarkClan cats have to sleep sometime, and my guess is that they sleep at night time..." Icethroat trailed off, realizing that her apprentice couldn't understand a word that Icethroat said. Icethroat blinked. "Sorry, am I mumbling too much?" Silverthistle nodded, her eyes wide as she desparately tried to understand her mentor. "Okay, well I think my paws are about to fall off," Icethroat admitted, "but don't telll any of them that I said that," Icethroat added, pointing her nose towards the exit of the den which was guarded by a DarkClan cat who wasn't paying any attention to them. "Tonight?" Silverthistle asked. "Tonight," Icethroat agreed before laying down and pushing her nose into her paws. To Be Continued... I hope you have fun too! --'Icy-chan' 21:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Here's what coding I use. Say we want the font to be navy, just for example. I use the coding This font is navy. And then that looks like this: This font is navy. That's just an example, so you put Icethroat and you get this: Icethroat. Does this help any at all? I'm not very good at explaining things so I tend to use a lot of examples instead, if I need to repeat just let me say so. (By the way, that's the same coding as I use for my siggies, well, the type of coding. I used some of that exact coding for my vert first sig though, you can just look on my user page at all of my old siggies for proof. :P) --'Icy-chan' 03:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Here is your kitty Sorry it took so long. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 23:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Charart I don't do charart requests, Silverthistle, sorry. And when you post on someone's talk page, please sign with ~~~~. Thanks. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 20:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but your siggy needs to link to your user page so people have a way of replying to your messages. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 20:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) You just use the link Silverthistle. Just go to preferences (at the top right corner, click on more) and there will be a box for your siggy- just put the code in there. Does that help? [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 20:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No, but thanks^^. And there is only a slight problem in your code- you've entered User:17silverthistle twice, that's why the link looks odd. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 20:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that looks fine. And I noticed that Icy made you a siggy (like you mentioned earlier). If you want to use that, then copy this code into your preferences: Silverthistle But that's up to you^^. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 20:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Just one more thing- you need to remove the nowiki tags, otherwise the codes won't work^^. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 21:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Try directly copying the code down after I post the siggy, it's still messed up for some reason. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 21:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Silverthistle Sorry, but my nosy self read onto your conversation, and I know what the problem-o is now. Now that you have the coding for your siggie, make sure that the box under the box in which you put the coding in, the box that says "Custom Signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that...)" yada yada yada I'm too laxy to type the rest, make sure that that box is checked, because otherwise the coding will just show up like it does now. Sorry to intrude on the conversation, but I hope this helps! --'Icy-chan' 22:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart Request Sure thing! I'll have it done soon--'Nightshine' ★ 21:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! Tell me if you want anything changed--'Nightshine' ★ 21:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Here's your charart! Let me know if I need to make any changes to it! --'Icy-chan' 22:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Why did you ask both Icy and I to make the same cat?--'Nightshine' ★ 22:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Lucky you I just happen to be the person who made Graymist's warrior image. :) I should have the image done soon. --'Icy-chan' 01:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! I'm getting ready to change the story, and then I'm going to bed for the night, I want to be able to wake up in the morning when my mom wakes me up for school. :) --'Icy-chan' 02:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! So, who's do you like better?--'Nightshine' ★ 19:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart request Hey, Silverthistle! I'm sorry that your request is taking so long; I've just been really busy lately. I'll get to work on her as soon as I can. Once again, sorry for the delay! --SweetheartHappy Valentine's Day! 02:06, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Charart Sorry, but I'm not doing any chararts for people. I don't have time and they're very low on the priority list, quite frankly. You also already have a charart on your page already, so you don't really need another one. --Bramble-sama 03:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Charart Here she is. If anything needs fixing, just tell me. =) --SweetheartHappy Valentine's Day! 22:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart Sure I'll do it! You should have seen another order I made for someone. It was 24 cats!--'Nightshine' ★ 00:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! I liked doing Aspentail the best. Tell me if you want anything changed--'Nightshine' ★ 01:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Charart Could I make you one? I'm bored. MaplefernHi everyone! 13:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Which Robinwing? The one from ThunderClan or WindClan? MaplefernHi everyone! 13:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long. Here they are. MaplefernHi everyone! 14:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC)